The Fellblood
Summary The Fellblood is the main protagonist of "The Last Dracohuman". He is the only child of the current dragon emperor, and the human woman Wyveria. He grew up away from his home city, unaware of his lineage, and met with three people in order to stop a threat. The threat turned out to be the young prince's father, causing the boy to spiral out of control temporarily, unleashing his true powers. 4 years later, another threat, Salamandra endangered his empire. He ended up repelling her from the planet, and later followed her into space to end her reign. Appearance and Personality His personality is that of a true noble. He is always just, and seeking to aid the weak, and looking for fairness and equality in his world, especially with the discriminations that came to him with his traits, in his adolescent years. Aside from that, he seeks to temper himself and become stronger, mentally and physically. As with Salamandra, The Fellblood has 3 major forms he can go through, however, he also has some subforms within his first form, however, these don't particularly matter, given how much of them there are. Fellblood His armor is red and gold primarily, worthy of the royal heritage he is part of. Under the red shell, he is a tall man, at 6'. He has blonde hair, long for his gender, around the length of his shoulders, and he has blue eyes. He's well toned, being part of the elite group of monster hunters. He doesn't tend to wear much under his armor, for "asthetic" reasons, and he has a tail and wings. Imperfect Fellblood The Fellblood Wyvern is the first transformation of The Fellblood's, which was released after he realized his heritage, the trauma of which altered his form temporarily, similar to Corrin's transformation (Fire Emblem Fates) if you will. It is massive, incredibly massive, about the height of Salamandra's Titanic Wyvern form. Unlike Titanic Wyvern, however, Fellblood Wyvern is almost exclusively bipedal, it's arms thinner than it's back legs. It has long arms, with five clawed "fingers" on each hand, including a thumb. It's legs are powerful, equipped with 4 large talons on each foot, and it has a very long tail, accounting for about a third of it's body length. A la "Attack on Titan", the Fellblood Wyvern's body tends to steam and hiss, and is incredibly warm. It's collar, eyes, rib area, and parts of it's tail light up in the dark, a bright red color (Similar to the 2016 Godzilla, if you will). It has ashen grey and black skin as well, and rows of sharp teeth in it's maw. The imperfect Fellblood is truly a monstrous being to be feared. Fellblood Kaiser Fellblood Kaiser is, in fact, much smaller than Fellblood Wyvern. What it lacks in size is made up in agility, strength, efficiency, and durability. it is silvery and black, with beautiful, translucent, golden wings. It's size is relatively small compared to that of it's archrival, the Galaxy Flier Salamandra, at about only the size of a large house at best. it has four long legs, ending in five clawed talons on each foot, a long neck, and a long, draconic head, with antler-like appendages on it's head. It's tail is still long, but not as long (in relation to the body) as with the imperfect Fellblood. This form is capable of human speech, as well as Draconic speech, however, it's jaws do not move when it speaks, even though the voice is heard perfectly fine. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A [7-C] |''' 7-A | '''High 4-C Name: Unknown, real name lost to time. Uses the alias of Jack if not referred to as "The Fellblood". Origin: The Last Dracohuman. Gender: Male Age: 15, 19 during second arc. Classification: Dragon/Wyverian Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Flight, Fire Breath, Draconic Beam, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Copy abilities (Via eating prey's hearts, can control shifts), Telepathy but add Metamorphosis | Heat manipulation around body, Draconic pulse (Uses same mystery element as draconic beam), Magma breath (Upgraded fire breath, essentially), Metamorphosis, High-Grade Telepathy (Can be used offensively) | Flight at MFTL+ Speeds, Magma/Weather/Dark manipulation, High-Grade Telepathy, Mental powers, Regeneration on a subatomic level, Low-Grade energy Absorption Attack Potency: Multi City Block+ (Annihilated a good chunk of a city with a fire blast) [Town Level (Used an Earthshaker attack to destroy a town)] | Mountain Level (Cleaved a mountain with claws, crumbling it into dust) | Large Star level (Shot through Salamandra at a high speed, Salamandra being able to destroy stars) Speed: Transonic (reacts to human Salamandra's attacks) [Supersonic (Did a fast enough slash to create a fairly adequate wind gust and break the sound barrier)] | Massively Hypersonic (Outsped Titanic Wyvern Salamandra) | MFTL+ (Keeps up with Galaxy Flier Salamandra) Lifting Strength: Class M (Has lifted and thrown Gojirin, a heavier creature than the blue whale) M, Gojirin feat still applies | Class T (Can lift Titanic Wyvern Salamandra with ease) | Class Z (Managed to barely toss Galaxy Flier Salamandra using it's back) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Shifted his arm into that of a monsters and reduced a building to rubble) [Class TJ (Slammed the earth, causing an earthquake that destroyed a town once)] |''' Class PJ''' (Destroyed a Mountain with a single slash) | Class YJ (Destroyed a continent on an alien planet during the struggle) Durability: Multi City Block Level (Tanked a wide area busting explosion) | Mountain Level (Survived being thrown into a mountain, causing the mountain to be busted) | Planet Level (Survived the full-on Grand Destroyer Blast) Stamina: Incredibly high. Lasted a 3 day long fight with Salamandra as Fellblood Kaiser, which drains his internal energy, shared between all forms. Range: Sniped a dragon from 4 miles away AND on the top of a large cliff. | Used Fellbeam on Titanic Wyvern Salamandra from the length of a mountain range | Used Fellbeam across a solar system range at Salamandra Standard Equipment: Kaisers Armor, Heavy, canon like guns, many, MANY ammo types for said guns, Dracobane Sword that deals extra damage to draconic targets. | None | None Intelligence: Above average, is able to solve riddles from dragons. Feats: *Tied with Gojirin, a Godzilla-like Dragon *Killed Salamandra by piercing through her body *Has killed at least one of almost every species of monster on his world *Resisted charms from Succubi *Resisted charms from Salamandra *Annihilated a large city in a blind rage *Lifted and threw Gojirin and Salamandra Key: Normal Form Arc | Fellblood Wyvern | Fellblood Kaiser Notable Abilities and Techniques *Fire Breath: Does this even need an explanation? :P *Fellbeam: A beam of a mysterious darkened element. It's powerful enough to punch through multiple buildings and monster hides, and has an almost radioactive like effect. *Wyvern's Shift: He can shift parts of his body to that of a wyvern, in combat. He can control exactly which Wyvern to shift into, making him extremely deadly and versatile. He gains new form by eating the hearts of his prey. *Fellblood Shift: Activates primary transformation into Fellblood Wyvern. *Collapsement: Activates secondary transformation into Fellblood Kaiser. *Lightspeed Dash: A la Mothra Leo, but in Kaiser form only, he can dash at super high speeds, to pierce an opponent. *Hypersense: Via tapping into the life energy of his world, The Fellblood can sense all forms of life. However, it doesn't work on higher/lower dimensional beings, or those who can mask their life force. Other Notable Victories: *VS Salamandra (Round 3) *VS Thurausulyol Notable Losses: *VS Salamandra (Round 1) Inconclusive Matches: *VS Salamandra (Round 2) *VS Gojirin (Tie) Category:Magma Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Thetmartens' Pages Category:The Last Dracohuman Category:Elemental Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Thetverse Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4